Sparks Fly
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Fabian surprises Nina with something speacial, and then Nina sings Spaks Fly to him to tell him how she felt about him the whole time how she felt for him since she started getting close to him.


**Hi peoples that are reading this. First things first, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SEASON 2 TEASER FOR HOUSE OF ANUBIS? If you didn't I don't know where the hell you have been. If you didn't see it I want you to open a new tab, go onto YouTube, type in House of Anubis season 2 trailer, watch it, and then come back and read this, ok? Ok. Here we go. Oh and I may not update as much cause I start school the last day of August but I will update for sure. (And PLL marathon today, heck yeah. I wonder what -A has in store for the girls.)**

**Disclamier: I do not own HOA.**

*Nina's POV AT 20 YEARS OLD*

My hands were intertwined with his. I couldn't have asked for anything more. He gently kissed my lips. He was mine. I cant believe he was mine. Fabian. Jason. Rutter. Is. My. Boyfriend. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He said he wanted to ask me something. We were on a stroll outside. We were going to have a picnic and dance. Once we got there he had everything set up. He was so sweet.

Nina: "Fabian, your amazing. Thank you." I said smiling.

Fabian: "May I have this dance?" He asked while turning the music up.

Nina: "I'd love to."

*About 5 minutes later*

Fabian: "Nina, can I ask you something?"

Nina: "OK."

Fabian: "Will you marry me?" he asked while pulling out a ring and getting down on one knee.

Nina: "Si."

Fabian: "Huh?"

Nina: "It means yes in Spanish." then I just hugged him. After we danced we ate and then went our own home. I called my family to tell them. When I called Amber though, lets just say she almost shattered my ear drum. I went to sleep after that.

*The next day*

I woke up, got dressed, ate, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and went to Fabian's house. It's Sunday so he doesn't have work today and neither do I. He opened the door right when I was about to knock. "Hello." Fabian said with a smile. "Hey, can I talk to you?" "Sure." I followed him into the living room and sat down. "Fabian, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. So, that is why I would like to sing you a song that totally relates to me about how I feel about you." I grabbed the guitar that was beside the couch, and started playing Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.

_The way you move is like a full on rain-storm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kinda reckless that should_

_Send me running but I _

_Kinda know that I wont get far_

_And you stood there in front of me just _

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Met me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain _

_Cause I see _

_Sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes _

_Baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that will haunt me when your not around_

_Cause I see _

_Sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's_

_Really something_

_You find I'm even better than_

_You imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard with the rest of the world but with you_

_I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently _

_But I really wish you would _

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain _

_Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that will haunt me _

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase wont you_

_Whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby like fireworks show _

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk _

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby _

_As the lights go down_

_Give something that will haunt me _

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see _

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly_

_Oh baby smile_

_And the sparks fly_

Fabain: "thank you. That was amazing. I love you."

Nina: "Your welcome. I love you too. When I first met you, I thought you were in love with Joy, but when we started dating, and when you proposed to me, I realized that, you loved me the whole time and that the rumors around school about you liking me were true."

Fabian: "Nina, why were you in denial. I tried so many times to tell you how I feel even before we started to date."

Nina: "I know, but anyways, I love you, and you love me, and that's all that really matters right now right?" Instead of answering he kissed me. "I'll take that as a yes." I said and then kissed him again.

**So now that I am done, I shall go and watch the PLL marathon and maybe even take a nap. So as I said before in the first authors note, I have the first day of school tomorrow so I wont update as much from all the homework I will get. So anyway, have a great day, or night, where ever you are, just have a great day. **


End file.
